Father of Evil
by Grand-Elf-22
Summary: 5 years have passed since the incident involving Dracula and Anna's Family Curse. Now a new evil has arisen and Van Helsing can't face it alone, so he is given a partner, though neither one is extatic about it...Helsing's Partner is an OC I created enjoy


Okay...first off this is my first uploaded story...so if you don't like it...well...sorry but its my first, though i do hope you enjoy it...i'm a huge fan of Van Helsing and just recently saw the Anime...anyway this story includes my own origianl character, Damian, whom you will probably see in many of my Stories...enjoy!

Van Helsing

Father of Evil

Part 1: Creatures in the Muck

He stepped cautiously through the marshy grounds looking for any signs of unwanted life. He was a tall man with white hair that was neatly spiked, though it was so naturally. His red eyes were alive and precise as they viewed the lands. He was about six foot five and was thin and muscular. His red leather trench coat was dark in color and hung to his ankles neatly. His boots kept his feet from the undesirable muck he now stepped through. _He _was _Damian Rerrcho_, a man working for the Vatican as of recently. They had given him this mission the day before and he was dreading being near so much water.

He sighed and pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips and pulled out a match, however, before he could light the match a sound was heard in the distance. He put the match and cigarette in one of his numerous coat pockets and pulled a sword from its scabbard on his hip. It was a fine weapon of iron and steel. It had a shining, curved silver blade and a gold hilt complete with a golden hand guard and a chain descending from the pommel ending in a decorative flame.

Damian looked behind him in enough time to see a green fish-man flying at him. In one clean and tactical spin the creature was split clean in two. The beast was dead and he cleaned the blood from his blade onto his coat.

The thing _was _ugly. It had green fishlike scales covering its entire body and a large mouth filled with needlelike teeth. Its eyes were bulbous and as yellow as the full moon above Damian's head. Its body resembled that of peak physical fitness and its arms and legs each ended in three webbed hands ending in razor-sharp claws. He snickered at the dead thing, put his sword back into to its scabbard, and pulled out the cigarette and match again. But, again, before he could light the cigarette yet another noise was heard, this time from three sides of him. He sighed and put the cigarette and match away and pulled _two_ swords, the second resembling the first, from his hips and readied himself as three more fish-men jumped from the distance, all being hacked in two with a single graceful spin. The pieces fell to the ground as the swords were dismissed to his sides again. He smiled and pulled his cigarette and match out again, for the third time. He lit the match when, of course, another noise was heard, this time much bigger. He rolled his eyes and let out a loud groan to show his annoyance and dissatisfaction. He put away the two items, yet again, and turned in enough time to see a larger, deadlier beast emerge from the surrounding mud and muck.

This monster was different from the others, in much more than just size; he was bulkier and had more of a fish's mouth with long silver fangs jutting from its underbite styled jaw. It had a long frill lining its spine, which resembled that of a fish as well. Its long, lizard-like tail slammed against the mud sending a spray flying in all directions. Its four-fingered claws were also webbed and its legs, though fairly short for its size, were bulky and athletic. It opened its massive jaws and let out an earsplitting moan that shook the very foundation of the swamp. Damian looked upon the creature and smiled wittily. "Creature? Creature of the Black Lagoon?" He asked the beast knowing it would not respond. "You are a wanted beast. Wanted for numerous accounts of murder! Seven men, four women, six children, twelve dogs, ten cats, a mule, and a rather nice horse!" The beast looked upon Damian as nothing but prey and would soon strike, and Damian knew this. "You're ordered to be killed, sorry my friend, but I must obey the Vatican's wishes." The creature hummed like a crocodile, its only response. "So be it," Damian said to the beast as he leapt into the air drawing both his swords. The creature shot a massive claw at Damian only to have it evaded and cut three times in three different places. The beast howled loudly with pain and retracted his claw to clasp the wrist with his other hand. Damian took the chance and stuck a blade into the beast's left eye. It howled, yet again, and threw another hand at Damian. Damian saw this and evaded this hand as well and severed the hand. Blue blood sprayed from the wound.

"So long, friend," Damian sang as he shot his blade into the creature's chest, retrieved the other from its eye, stuck that one in its chest, leapt from the hilt of the first, retrieved both, and sliced the thing's head in twain. The dead beast fell to the ground, causing the swamp to rumble. Damian landed softly beside the monster's body, cleaned his swords, replaced them in their scabbards, and looked upon the carcass. He touched two fingers to his forehead, then his chest, and then to both shoulders. As he did he muttered a Latin prayer and bowed to the cadaver. "Sleep in peace and may rest in heaven." With that he pulled out his cigarette and match, lit the match, then lit the cigarette. He breathed in a full mouth of smoke, inhaled, then let it back out. He then turned and walked back towards where his boat had been docked so to return to Vatican City for his next assignment.

"And this one…" he said to himself with a puff of his cigarette. "…better not be near water." And with that he was gone, silently, into the night…


End file.
